


Revolving Planets

by beta (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SGRUB, Trolls, Trollstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of ten trolls start their session of SGRUB, with a variety of problems and ideals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.

Your name is EXLILS GEZZEN, a [undefined] sweep old troll. Most of the trolls you know call you Ex.

You grumble idly about getting something done today and yawn loudly. It's getting late- you should probably head inside and sleep for the night. You take a longing look at the area outside your hive- you, when you were younger, had decided to place the hive on a hill with a field that had more hives below your own. There's less people to bug you when you;re this high up. Nodding to yourself, you open the door to your hive and walk in.  
Your lusus is just where you left them, the huge three eyed slowbeast (sloth) having only moved a few inches in their sleep. Lousy guardian, you think to yourself as you climb the stairs to your respite block. Your respite block is messy- various books, troll horror films, shitty pranking props, art themed mostly around morbid things and a few dead creatures on display are scattered everywhere. In one corner sits a desk with your husktop, an empty bottle displaying a dead frog and some wires are there.  
You glance over at the recuperacoon in another corner as someone begins trolling you. You sigh heavily, wishing you could rest already, but stumble through the mess to your husktop to answer them.

~cresentArrow (CA) began trolling gruesomelyTiny (GT) at 11:30am~  
CA:/are you inside now?\  
GT: Yeah, i am  
GT:What doo yooou want?  
CA:/there's no reason to be so hostile towards me.i just wanted to talc with you.is that such a crime?\  
GT: I guess noot  
GT:What did yoou want tooo talk aboout?  
CA: /i just wanted to checc in on you.\  
GT: Thats nice ooof yoou.  
CA:/okay, honestly, i wanted to asc you a favour\  
GT:Why doo yoou always have that damned 'u' in favoor?  
CA:/isn't that a bit....irrelevant to this topic???\  
GT: I guess sooo  
GT:Soo what doo yooou want me too dooo?  
CA:/can you come and help me scout out these weird ruins by my hive sometime?\  
GT:Why noot ask TT?  
GT:Aren't yooou twoo mooirails?  
CA:/ex, TT lives by the sea!that's reaaallly far away from me, while you live pretty close\  
GT:Yoou make a fair poooint  
CA:/pretty please?i promise it won't tace to long!\  
GT:Sure, whatever  
GT: I'll come ooover toomooroow.  
CA:/thank you!\  
CA:/have a good rest\  
~cresentArrow(CA)ended the conversation at 11:42am~ 

You yawn loudly, and rub your temples. Your friends could be major trouble sometimes, always asking you to do things. Oh well, looks like you have something to do tomorrow now. Knowing her she'll want to get started early. You take her advice and crawl into your recuperacoon. You here your lusus shuffle around downstairs, curse quietly, and attempt to sleep.  
You don't know when but you do fall asleep.  
And you had the oddest dream.  
You were surrounded by huge hives, with big, tall towers and crazy assets. Everything was dark and purple, as if mood lighted. You were looking out over this huge city, place, thing, from a tall tower. Your normal teal hoodie with your symbol, and black sweats, were replaced with a purple outfit with a moon on it. Your respite block wasn't much different at all.  
However you had never seen the city-place-thing ever before. You wondered if in your dream you had longer trolls- this was not the case, and for the millionth time you wished your horns were longer.  
Just as you turned to check your husktop the dream ended.  
Your lusus had knocked something over downstairs and made a huge commotion.  
Thankfully it was time for you to wake up anyways.

Disgruntled you attempted to clean your short hair. it just brushed your shoulders and always had split ends, making it impossible to tame. You're greatful it;s so short- otherwise cleaning it would be more of a hell than it already was. You change from your sleeping clothes into your usual teal hoodie and black sweat pants. Unlike other trolls you always have one hat at hand, and you debate about wearing it today. You decide against it. You check your husktop- tow of your friends have been trolling you.

~cresentArrow(CA) began trolling gruesomelyTiny (GT) at 9:00pm~  
CA:/are you ready yet? when you are, let me know\  
GT:I'll be oover sooon  
~gruesomelyTiny (GT)ended the conversation at 9:11pm~

You check the next message.

~affectionateCook (AC) began trolling gruesomelyTiny(GT) at 9:05pm~  
AC: ;) what's cookinng?  
GT:Noothing right nooow  
GT:What aboout yoou?  
AC: ;) just saying a frrienndly hello to onne of the plannet's finnest trolls.  
GT:Stoop with that bullshit  
GT:We boooth knoow yoou're just dooing that fooor fun  
AC: ;) therre's nno nneed to be so chilly S:/  
GT:What is the 's' in that face suppoosed to be?  
AC: ;) my hornns, duh.  
GT: I doont really have time too argue right now AC  
GT:Maybe later, i'm heading ooout tooday  
GT:Gooodbye  
~gruesomelyTiny(GT) ended the conversation at 9:15pm~

You rush downstairs, say a quick greeting to your lusus, grab some food and tell your guardian you're heading out. They blink lazily and you slam the door behind you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the () brackets are completely out of character. the [] brackets are in character.

You are now FENARI ARGENT, a [undefined] sweep old troll. Most of your friends call you Fen.

You tap your foot impatiently, waiting outside of you hive. Your lusus, a ferret with bat wings, flies around happily above the hive. You know Ex lives a few hours away, and you;re usually pretty patient, but when it comes to Ex and her laziness you tend to be a bit short. You're also very excited to plunder the ruins near your hive. You've entered them before but today you plan to go further than you ever have. Although you're not huge on adventure, you take a lot of hunting trips, and that does involve exploring.  
Besides you're a little-okay more than a little- worried she might have lost her way.  
You push that thought aside.  
But today you;re more interested in what treasure you might find. You could have called any of your other troll friends, but to be perfectly honest, you just wanted to spend time with Ex. She could be a bit rude, closed off and lazy, but she's also pleasent at times. Low-key.  
You decide you need more low-key friends. It only seems to be you, Ex, your moirail and your flushed crush. You and your moirail have some troubles with contact, so that's one crossed out. Ex prefers to be left alone, so that leaves you and your crush. You sigh heavily.  
You go back into your hive and pick up your bow and saw. You're the only troll you know that has two strifes- bowkind and sawkind- and you're rather happy about it, being skilled at using both. You decide to go on a hunting trip while waiting for Ex. Before doing so you run up to your respite block [of course you don't keep strifes up there! Your lusus would throw a fit if you did] to check your husktop.  
Your room contains a huge book shelf taking over two walls, where books and video games sit, along with some of your own shitty writing. Some shelves are dominated by puzzles, and a few hold trophies from your hunting trips. A few things are strewn over the floor.  
In a corner sits your desk and husktop. The husktop is quiet.  
You take a glance int he mirror before hiding out. You're a tad vain, aren't you?  
Your horns curl inwards like cresent moons, your long sleeved black t-shirt proudly displays a sign like that of your horns in maroon. A long black skirt matches the shirt, with white tights underneath. You done a black bowler hat before leaving the room, and check to make sure your maroon make-up is alright.  
You nod to yourself and head back outside, calling at your lusus to carry Ex to the ruins if she comes early. Your lusus makes an odd bat noise in return. You take that for a yes and head off.  
Your hive is on the edge of a huge field with a city in the distance. You know across that field, on a distant hill, is where Ex resides. However, on the other side of your hive is a forested area that holds the very ruins you spoke of. And prey. You enjoy a good game of hide and seek.

It feels like hours have passed. You're carrying a small hoofbeast with you on your way to the ruins. Ex should be there by now. You can see the towering frog head from here, passing the trees. It's such a strange sight, seeing it. If you look closely you can spot it from your hive- after all it only takes you twenty minutes to walk out here. You apporach through the trees and see your lusus there, sleeping. Ex is sitting on your lusus' back, looking extremely bored, and reading one of her stupid choose your own adventure books. She doesn't seem to hear you coming. You call out to them

AC:/hello Ex!\  
GT:what ooh yoou're here  
GT:where have yooou been?  
CA:/hunting. i guess we have something to eat now, if you're hungry. i hope i didn't ceep you waiting too long.\  
GT:Nah i oonly arrived a little while agooo  
GT: Lets eat and than we can get gooing  
CA:/alright\

You and Ex sit down. She eyes the hoofbeast, unsure. She has never tried hoofbeast (deer) meat. You assure her it's good, take out your saw, employ your lusus and sit to work on the hoofbeast. Soon you and Ex and your lusus of course, all have meat. There's not time to cook it, so you all eat it raw. Then you both plunge into the ruins. You lead the way with Ex trotting along behind you. Your lusus stays outside and makes sure nothing weird comes through.  
You delve deeper, deeper until you come to a part of the ruins you have never seen. You pull out a map you have been making for sometime, and begin plotting things out again. Ex stares around- a long hallway ended here, at a set of large doors you could never get open. Ex examines them curiously, trying to figure out what to do. After a moment you join her. 

CA:/it's obviously some kind of puzzle, but i can't figure out how to open the door.\  
GT:Maybe theres a hidden lever soomewhere?  
CA/perhaps. or maybe a riddle..?\  
GT:lets just try and push it the oold fashiooned way  
CA:/alright\

You both begin throwing yourself at the doors. It's fruitless and rather stupid, seeing as they don't move one inch. However, you notice something near Ex. You stop, skirt around your friend and come across a lever. Someone you never noticed it before. You pull it and the doors swing open.

By the time you reach the end both you and your friend are exhausted. But you found what you wanted. The treasure.  
Lines of ancient text are in the back, You write them down, and then exit the way you came, not needing to solve all of the hard puzzles you did on your way in. Shortly after Ex takes her leave, thanking you for asking her to come. She admits reluctantly that it was fun. You say your own farewells and get your lusus to fly you back to your hive. It's just past lunch time in the afternoon. You dig around your hive for a snack, find one, and quickly check your husktop. You smile hugely- your moirail has been messaging!

~timidTide (TT) began trolling cresentArrow(CA) at 10:12 pm~  
TT:Y-you around right now?  
TT: E-even if you're not, I-I hope you don't mind my trolling.  
TT: I-I wanted to asssk you about sssomething that'sss been on,m-my, u-uh,m-mind for a while.  
TT:I-I'll wait until you get back.

Always timid isn't she? Makes sense with her trollian handle and all.

CA:/hey TT, what's up?\  
TT:O-oh! I-I wasssn't expecting an anssswer for sssome time.  
CA:/i was out scouting the ruins with GT, you cnow, Exilus?\  
TT:Y-yeah. S-s-s-soundsss like a fun time.  
CA:/anyways, what did you want to talc about?\  
TT:O-oh, y-yeah that  
TT:I-it'sss about AC.  
CA:/affectionateCook? the wincy guy?\  
TT:Y-yeah, h-him. I-I heard,  
TT:W-well that he hasss, a-a, u-uh...  
CA:/some sort of crush on you? i cant image it being blacc-and i dont thinc it would be ashen, so pale or red, right?\  
TT:B-boy, y-you're good at getting a read for thingsss  
TT:A-aparently it'sss, u-uh, f-flussshed.  
CA:/do you want red advice?\  
TT:N-no! N-no. I-I wasss wondering what your, u-uh, take wasss on it.  
CA:/well despite his constant flirting, AC seems lice a pretty nice guy. he tries to act all tough, but you and me both cnow it's just a poor ruse. what do you thinc?\  
TT:W-well...h-he ssseemsss nice enough...  
TT:B-but I don't know Fen! I-I've never been in any relationssship but a pale one.  
TT:I-it'sss new to me. 33:/  
CA:/nice trident horn face. hmm. well. he seems very relaxed. perhaps you should troll him? have you two ever spocen before?\  
TT:W-well no. N-never.  
TT:T-that ssseemsss to be a good place to ssstart. B-but what should, I-I, u-uh, s-s-s-say?  
CA:/just say hello and all the normal stuff and than see where it goes from there. remember you can always talc to me about it afterwards.\  
CA:/good lucc! i have some other stuff to do now, so i'll catch up in a bit.\  
~cresentArrow (CA) ended the conversation at 11:37 pm~

You smile. You have the best moirail you could ever wish for. Some trolls are born kismeises to each other, or matesprites, or even autspicers [you're pretty sure that's not the right term, but you don't really care], but you think the best to be born for each other is moirails- that way, from the moment you meet, you always have a friend by your side! And a good friend at that.  
TT and your's relationship in the pale quardent has never been unhealthy. There's been a few rough patches, but you've stayed with each other. She helps you, you help her. You worry about her a lot-like you do with everyone. Today was busy and full of riddles- there wasn't enough time to be anxious. You have a feeling though, that tonight will be a bad night for sleeping. You usually have issues with sleep, but you know you'll be up worrying tonight. Funnily enough, only your moirail knows about your anxiety issues.  
At the moment though you have some video games to play. You find them to be a great help for your stress. You hunker down and begin playing.


End file.
